


Перед гонками

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Звездным войнам"/Star Wars [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Когда Квай Гон спросил у Шми об отце Энакина, та ответила, что у мальчика не было отца.Она солгала. И Квай Гон знал, что она солгала. Вернее, думал, что знал.
Relationships: Pi-Lippa/Shmi Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Shmi Skywalker, Watto/Shmi Skywalker
Series: Фанфики по "Звездным войнам"/Star Wars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589530
Kudos: 3





	Перед гонками

Отгорели последние отблески алого заката, и пустыня, совсем недавно казавшаяся багряной, погрузилась в непроглядный мрак. Вверху, на фиолетовом небе, проступило крошево звезд. Но Квай Гон не глядел на небо. Он смотрел на желтое пятно света в окне ее комнаты. И очень хотел, чтобы она вышла к нему сюда, во двор. Там, в доме, он не нагляделся на нее вдоволь – не хотел обнаруживать перед остальными те чувства, что владели им.

Повеяло прохладой. Тишину только что наступившей ночи разрывали далекие трубные крики бант. Уже всходили две серебристые луны. Пора было идти спать. Она так и не пришла… Квай Гон направился к двери дома, но та распахнулась раньше, чем он прикоснулся к ней. И во двор вышла она, Шми. Женщина, которая была ему дороже всего на свете. И которой он, джедай, отрешившийся от мира, не смог бы дать ничего. Кроме забвения, конечно, но этот единственный дар он вручил ей уже давным-давно. Что же она ему скажет?

\- Я знаю, вы принесете ему свободу, – сказала она, и джедай вздрогнул. – Я это чувствую. Вот уже месяц, как солнца-близнецы Татуина встают и закатываются почти одновременно. Старики говорят, это знак. Я уверена: это знак о нем, о моем мальчике.

\- Да, – ответил Квай Гон, жадно разглядывая ее лицо в лунном свете. – Он очень необычный.

\- Очень! – с жаром согласилась Шми. – Он достоин большего, чем участь раба. И он добьется всего, чего достоин. Так предназначено судьбой. Я чувствую это.

\- Он предчувствует события. Это означает, что у него реакция джедая, – Квай Гон произнес это осторожно, не спуская глаз с ее лица, на котором не дрогнул ни единый мускул.

\- Он выиграет для вас гонки, вот увидите, – с уверенностью произнесла Шми и, развернувшись, пошла в дом.  
Да, все шло как надо: сейчас она видела в нем только человека, которому отчаянно нужна была помощь ее сына. Поднявшись на невысокий порог следом за ней, Квай Гон резко спросил, глядя ей в спину:  
  
\- Кто его отец?

\- У него нет отца, – не задумываясь, ответила Шми и быстро прошла в свою комнату без всяких дальнейших объяснений.  
  
А ему и не нужны были объяснения. Квай Гон прислонился к глиняной стене хижины и вздохнул. По идее, это должен был быть вздох облегчения. Но облегчения в нем оказалось не больше, чем радости. 

Шми… Десять лет назад она выглядела значительно моложе – жара Татуина и нелегкая жизнь рабыни иссушили ее красоту. А тогда… Впрочем, тогда и сам он был гораздо моложе. И телом, и душой. Что греха таить, не удержался он, недостойный джедай, от того, чтобы соблазнить красивую рабыню этого синемордого Уотто. И он готов поклясться, что она была рада той их единственной ночи! Жаль, нельзя было позволить ей сохранить эти воспоминания на всю жизнь. Пришлось провести у нее рукой перед лицом и погрузить в сон, после которого она забыла и о нем, и о той ночи.  
  
Вчера, после того как они заглянули к Уотто, смышленая и не в меру любопытная девчонка-королева, которая так ловко прикидывается сейчас служанкой, спросила его, отчего они зашли именно в эту лавку. Ведь на торговой площади есть еще несколько магазинчиков с таким же товаром. Словно почувствовала что-то, пигалица… Он отговорился: дескать, наугад выбрал, куда зайти. Как же, наугад! Волею судьбы вновь попав на Татуин, он стремился побывать именно в этом магазинчике, в надежде снова повидать Шми. За прилавком ее не оказалось, но в конце концов им все же довелось встретиться вновь.

Оказывается, у нее теперь есть сын. Проведя анализ крови мальчика, Квай Гон уверился в том, что это и его сын. Иначе откуда бы у ребенка такие великолепные задатки джедая? Вызволить бы его отсюда… Негоже сыну рыцаря пребывать в рабстве. Но даже если удастся увезти его отсюда, примут ли его в обучение? Удастся ли убедить Йоду и остальных? Особых умений Квай Гона – или, как сказал бы этот синемордый торговец Уотто, «штучек с мыслями» – оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы десять лет назад эта женщина, которую он все это время носил в своем сердце, навсегда вычеркнула его из своей памяти. Вычеркнула, разумеется, не по своей воле. Но с Советом джедаев такие номера не пройдут. Остается надеяться лишь на чудо. Квай Гон не верил в чудеса, но этой ночью очень хотел поверить. 

Раз уж они оказались на этой планете, где он вновь увиделся со Шми, и раз уж у него обнаружился сын, да еще такой одаренный, грех не воспользоваться этим для того, чтобы выполнить задание и спасти королеву. И для того, чтобы устроить судьбу самого мальчика.

Что ж, на данный момент он, Квай Гон, сделал для этого все, что мог. Окончательно все решат завтрашние гонки. Впрочем, он и завтра тоже сделает все, что сможет…

  
***

Уотто разлегся на боку, с комфортом разместил на мягкой постели складчатое брюхо, вытянул искалеченную в битве ногу и аккуратно сложил на подушке ноющие от ревматизма крылья. Только днем, в дикую жару, ему становилось легче. А призрачная, едва уловимая прохлада ночи тут же вызывала боль в ноге и крыльях. И кто его гнал тогда на эту проклятую войну! Лучше бы торговал себе, как все его более умные соплеменники. Сейчас был бы и гораздо богаче, и гораздо здоровее… Увы, он слишком поздно научился жить по-умному. А кое в чем безнадежен даже сейчас.

Свет двух лун заливал серебром давно не метеный пол в его спальне, маскируя всю пыль и превращая комнатку в призрачный сияющий дворец. Лунный свет тревожил, будил неуместные воспоминания, но Уотто не хотелось взлетать с постели, чтобы опустить штору-циновку на окне. Пусть светит. Все равно боль не дает заснуть.

Уотто вспоминал ее. Ту, что была так дорога его двум сердцам. Свою рабыню, которая никогда не стала бы ему чем-то большим, чем служанка. Было в ней нечто такое, что навсегда разделяло их. Уотто чувствовал, что между ними стоит не только и не столько расовое различие: по непонятной причине он четко ощущал, что будь он даже человеком, ничего не изменилось бы. Он все равно не смог бы жениться на ней – ему не нужны подобные узы. Но и дать ей свободу он тоже не захотел бы. Все думают – по жадности своей. Вот и отлично, пусть так и думают. Лишь бы не догадались, что он просто-напросто боится дать ей свободу. Потому что тогда рискует потерять ее навсегда. Кто знает, куда направит свои стопы эта умная, решительная женщина, если вдруг окажется свободной? В его лавке она уж точно не останется… Не-ет, он ни за что не даст ей свободу. И никому ее не продаст. Но все же как хорошо, что никто, в том числе и она сама, не знает о том, что произошло между ними десять лет назад…

А десять лет назад у него еще не было этой лавки. Он только что вернулся с войны с деньгами в кармане и кучей ранений. Прибыл сюда, на Татуин, где жизнь била ключом. Хотел преуспеть в торговле, но проклятая страсть к азартным играм постоянно мешала этому. Однажды ему повезло: он выиграл молодую и сильную рабыню, которую кто-то поставил на кон в гонках на подах. Лишь приведя ее к себе, в убогую халупу, которую он тогда называл своим домом, он заметил, что эта рабыня еще и красива. И уже не смог отделаться от этого наваждения.  
  
Ее кожа не была такой дивно-красной, как у лучших женщин его племени, но он все равно смотрел на нее с восторгом. Он слышал, что между их расами возможно скрещивание, однако потомство при этом получается крайне редко, и оно либо оказывается совершенно нежизнеспособно, либо обладает сверхспособностями. Лично ему не доводилось видеть примеров ни первого случая, ни второго – не так уж часто тойдарианцы близко контактировали с людьми. Впрочем, возможное потомство его интересовало на тот момент гораздо меньше, чем, так сказать, сам процесс. И он исполнил свою мечту, после чего не забыл применить к рабыне одно из умений своей расы – выборочно стирать память.  
  
А вскоре подоспели очередные гонки. И очередная вспышка страсти к азартным играм. И тогда он в пылу игрового безумия проиграл ее, свою драгоценную Шми, этому Пи-Липпе, заморышу из племени людей, который был азартным ничуть не меньше его самого… Но Уотто неотступно мечтал вернуть ее. Так оно и случилось. Спустя четыре года гонки подарили ему Шми во второй раз! Старой Гардулле, которая за пару лет до того выкупила рабов Пи-Липпы после его смерти (болезнь свела этого хиляка в могилу еще довольно молодым), не повезло в гонках. Так Уотто вновь стал хозяином Шми, которую Гардулла поставила на кон вместе с ее сыном.  
  
Да, теперь у Шми был сын. И у тойдарианца были все основания считать, что это его сын. Выглядел мальчик совсем как человек, но обладал отменной реакцией, любил полеты и в гонках проявлял себя блестяще, что было абсолютно недоступно чистокровному представителю расы людей. Уотто видел, что это необычный ребенок, и чем дальше, тем больше уверялся, что это как раз тот случай, когда дитя, рожденное от союза тойдарианца и человека, имеет некие сверхспособности.  
  
Однако, несмотря на это, Уотто ощущал к нему необъяснимую даже для самого себя холодность. Может быть, оттого, что наглый мальчишка за словом в карман не лез. А может, оттого, что он совершенно не был похож на Шми, не говоря уже о нем, Уотто. Именно поэтому он спокойно относился к смертельно опасному для человека участию Энакина в гонках. Но каждый раз, когда он видел, как переживает за сына сама Шми, в его сердце словно впивался острый коготь.   
  
***  
Два солнца-близнеца, стоя в зените, пекли во всю мощь. Гудящие множеством голосов трибуны, казалось, плавятся под этим зноем вместе со всеми сидящими там. И лишь двум зрителям, казалось, не было дела до гонок, которые вот-вот должны были начаться. Они беседовали в тени ангара: один – спокойно прислонясь к косяку распахнутой двери, другой – нервно выписывая перед ним восьмерки в воздухе.  
  
\- Болид за обоих – и женщину, и мальчика, – неторопливо предложил тот, что был удивительно спокоен, и поправил пончо. Кажется, он повторял это уже не в первый раз.

\- Никакой болид, даже самый лучший, не стоит двух рабов! – воскликнул тот, кто бешено молотил в жарком мареве крыльями. – Ставлю только одного.

\- Тогда мальчика, – решительно ответил его собеседник, и крылья Уотто задвигались в ином ритме, более размеренном. Он наконец-то услышал тот ответ, к которому изначально подводил этого крестьянина, прикидывающегося джедаем. Или джедая, прикидывающегося крестьянином.

Хорошо хоть, не дошло до того, чтобы решать вопрос броском игральных костей. А ведь этот, в пончо, мог бы и такое предложить. Где, как не на гонках, азарт достигает максимума? Уотто вряд ли устоял бы перед соблазном – благо, кубик-то вон он, лежит себе в поясном кошеле. И кто знает, что выпало бы тогда – синее или красное? Ну а такое пари его вполне устраивало. Даже в самом худшем случае его Шми останется с ним. А это главное.  
  
Квай Гон протянул ладонь, и по ней звонко ударила сухая перепончатая лапа Уотто. Сделка была заключена.  
  
Идя к трибунам, Квай Гон мысленно поздравлял себя. Да, на тойдарианцев не действуют джедайские пассы, так что выторговать обоих рабов за болид у него все равно не получилось бы. Хотя попытаться все же стоило, и он для очистки совести сделал это. Но в итоге пришлось-таки выбирать, и Квай Гон заранее знал, кого выберет, если Уотто будет непреклонен. Несчастной Шми он попробует помочь потом, при первой же возможности. А мальчику нужно учиться уже сейчас, время не терпит. Шми все поймет. Теперь его сын наконец-то будет с ним. А это главное.  
  
***  
Лунный свет слепил глаза и будоражил сердце, а ведь ей стоило бы хорошенько выспаться перед завтрашним трудным днем. Если вообще получится уснуть, конечно… Не только лунный свет был причиной ее бессонницы, но и лихорадочно скачущие мысли. Шми поднялась с постели и резким движением опустила штору-циновку. 

Но уснуть все равно не получалось. Она лежала в полумраке с открытыми глазами и думала. Завтрашний день с его праздничными Большими гонками станет судьбоносным не только для той странной, пестрой компании, что явилась вчера в их дом, но и для ее сына. Она предчувствовала это. И не побоялась сказать об этом тому высокому мужчине, который показался ей смутно знакомым. Настолько знакомым, что она даже спросила у сына, не видел ли он этого мужчину раньше. Энакин сказал, что сам-то вчера увидел его впервые в жизни, но вот Уотто после ухода этого человека и его спутников пробормотал, что… Разумеется, повторять дословно всё, что сказал хозяин, ее мальчик не стал: Уотто не просто любил ругательства – он преимущественно ими и разговаривал. Если кратко, то у Уотто высокий мужчина вызвал странное беспокойство. Энакин подумал, это потому, что хозяин, как и он сам, заметил у покупателя под пончо джедайский меч, который тот старался не выставлять напоказ. Но хозяина волновало совсем другое: он все пытался припомнить, где и когда видел этого человека. Однако, поломав немного голову, оставил это бесплодное занятие. Мало ли покупателей заходило к нему в лавку за долгие годы! И людей среди них тоже хватало, всех не упомнишь.  
  
Судьба этого высокого как-то связана с судьбой ее сына. Шми отчего-то была в этом совершенно уверена. Вот если бы ему удалось освободить ее сына и увезти его туда, где он смог бы выучиться на пилота, как и хотел! Ее мальчик достоин лучшей доли.  
  
Как жаль, что Пи-Липпа так рано умер… Да, ее бывший хозяин, изнуренный тяжелой болезнью, совсем чуть-чуть не дожил до того дня, на который наметил поход к нотариусу и хирургу. К нотариусу – чтобы подписать бумаги об освобождении Шми и ее сына и деактивировать вживленные в их тела передатчики. А к хирургу – чтобы удалить эти передатчики из их тел. Пи-Липпа хотел дать им с ребенком настоящую свободу. Навсегда. Потому что любил Шми и хотел жениться на ней. А еще потому, что Энакин был его сыном. 

От него Энакин унаследовал не только светлые вихры и ярко-синие глаза, но и свои необычайные способности. Пи-Липпа рассказывал ей, что обладал задатками джедая. Когда ему было два месяца от роду, к ним в дом явились представители Ордена джедаев и предложили – нет, скорее, потребовали! – отдать мальчика им в обучение. Но в отличие от многих других семей, считавших подобное предложение за честь, семья Пи-Липпы таким гостям была совсем не рада. Он был единственным ребенком у родителей – поздним и долгожданным. Его мать знала, что больше не сможет иметь детей. Кроме того, кто-то же должен был унаследовать отцовскую лавку. Словом, в их семье джедаи получили решительный отказ. В отрочестве Пи-Липпа не раз жалел о таком решении родителей, однако, повзрослев, оставил эти глупые мысли. Его вполне устраивала жизнь зажиточного провинциального обывателя. Тихое, относительно благополучное существование. Если бы еще здоровье не подводило… Но здоровье подвело.

Шми вздохнула. Не судьба, значит, ей была выйти за Пи-Липпу. Но прошлого не вернешь. Она решила никому не говорить о том, кто является отцом Энакина. Просто на всякий случай. Она и сама не знала, почему поступает таким образом. Словно кто-то нашептывал ей, что так будет лучше для ее сына.  
  
Права ли она была, покажет время. И кажется, это время уже совсем близко.   
  
2019


End file.
